poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
T
T&F, MLP and Total Drama All Stars Mash-Up is a new series. Summary Thomas, Edward, and Percy find themselves in Equestria Town Square via a portal hidden in the tracks. When they meet the ponies and find out about a competition on a faraway island, they eagerly join in on it and figure out that the island is actually the island of Wawanakwa and the competition was being held by Chef Hatchet. Naturally, Chef Hatchet made the competition about who could win challenges and win a big 500 dollar jackpot. So Thomas and the other trains agree to take the ponies to Wawanakwa. As soon as they get there, they meet the Heroic Hamsters (Mike, Zoey, Cameron, Sierra, Courtney, Sam and Lindsay) and the Villainous Vultures (Scott, Lightning, Jo, Gwen, Duncan, Alejandro and Heather) and the show's host Chris McLean. Chris lets the trains and ponies know that the competition also includes the winners of the challenges staying in a five-star spa hotel. Edward agrees immediately to participate in the competition, then asks what he has to do. Chris explains that he has to win challenges with the team he is on and make it through to the finale to win the 500 dollar jackpot. Edward's team has five members, not including himself: James, Percy, Thomas, Gordon and of course the ponies and they are placed on the Heroic Hamsters team. But during one of the challenges, an old enemy from Duncan's past returns to get revenge on Mike who is called Mal. Can Thomas, Edward, Percy, James, Gordon and their new pony friends get through all the challenges and defeat Mal while doing so? Episodes 1. Heroes VS. Villains: Thomas meets Edward Thomas is chugging along on his tracks when he finds another train on the opposite track. The train is in a rush, so it blasts past him, but as it passes by, it says something to Thomas: "Terribly sorry, must dash." Unfortunately, Thomas mistakes the other engine's words for, "Terribly sorry mustache," perhaps thinking that Thomas was having a truly pathetic attempt at growing a mustache. But Thomas decides that it just has a bad opinion and continues on his way until the engine comes back. Thomas, finding that the engine is no longer in a hurry, asks the engine his name. He answers that his name is Edward, and inquires Thomas's name. A few minutes later, they become good friends and Thomas looks for Percy to introduce him to Edward. Eventually, he tells the saddle tank that he made a new friend: Edward. Percy is skeptical at first, but makes friends quickly. Later, when all three engines are together, The tracks suddenly open up into a portal, and the trains fall in. When they come to, they find themselves in a world where ponies roam: Equestria. One pony, Twilight Sparkle, asks their names. Thomas answers for them, and Twilight introduces herself. Then, Pinkie Pie suddenly runs into the opening and shouts that there's a competition that just started. Edward asks what it's about. Pinkie Pie says she doesn't know the exact details, but hands Trivia * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Leeeeeeeeena Category:Ryantransformer